Some forms of payment, such as cash, checks, credit cards, and the like, are physical objects that are carried and presented to effectuate payment. Consequently, these forms of payment are inherently subject to loss or theft, which can lead to loss of funds associated with the forms of payment and/or damage to credit ratings. In order to avoid having to carry these forms of payment, such as during travel, other vehicles for obtaining cash that include additional security may be used. For example, traveler's checks require a matching signature at the point of redemption to obtain cash. However, traveler's checks still require carrying a physical object that may be lost or stolen, and the signature to redeem the traveler's check can be forged.
Another example of a method of obtaining cash at a destination is through the use of a card in an automatic teller machine (ATM). ATM cards include a secret personal identification number (PIN) that is entered at the ATM to obtain cash. However, ATM cards also have drawbacks, including a daily withdrawal limit, fees for withdrawals (both from the issuing bank and the company that supplies the ATM), limited availability overseas, and/or requiring a bank account to be associated with the ATM card.